


Homeward

by WhiteFlag



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blacksun, F/M, Family, Homesick, Hurt/Comfort, faunus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteFlag/pseuds/WhiteFlag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun is feeling a bit homesick, Blake provides what comfort she can. Turns out he might not be the only one who’s feeling a little lost. Established BlackSun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [officially-sun-wukong](http://officially-sun-wukong.tumblr.com/) for our headcannon discussions, and being my beta reader.

Blake’s heart hammered as she walked through the hall. Her eyes flickered across the faces of each student. Beneath her bow, her ears twitched softy, trying discreetly to take in noises from every direction. 

 

She’d been on edge for the past few days, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. 

 

It wasn’t her worries about the White Fang. They’d defeated them for now, what with the whole train fiasco. But something was going on. The fact that she couldn’t pinpoint the source of her unease wound her nerves even tighter. 

 

The bell rang, startling her out of her contemplation. It was the signal for the beginning of the next period. She sighed and tried to shake off her paranoia, and headed to Grimm Studies.

 

Blake entered the classroom among talking students and searched for a seat. When she saw the bright head of blue in among the seated students in her class, her eyes automatically searched for the shock of blond that usually wasn’t found too far away. That’s when the realization hit her. What had been bothering her for the past few days – _Why hadn’t she thought of that before?_

 

“Neptune!” Blake streaked through the crowd, semblances snapping behind her in her haste. The transfer student looked up at the commotion her approach garnered, an expression of mild panic on his face. Blake leapt at him and dragged his startled frame out the door – thankfully the teacher hadn’t shown up yet – and into an empty classroom next door.

 

“You know, I’m getting the sense that nothing at this school abides by normal social parameters,” Neptune groaned as Blake closed the door after them. He half-heartedly straightened his jacket. “So, what’s up?”

 

“I haven’t seen Sun in a few days,” Blake said, her question in the statement. 

 

Neptune’s hand froze at the knot of his tie. His thick eyebrows rose. “What? We thought for sure he’d be with you.”

 

Blake narrowed in on the dark circles around his eyes. Neptune never looked anything less than perfectly groomed, and the slip in his appearance watered the seed of uncertainty growing in her stomach. 

 

Neptune seemed to consider her for a moment. His eyes finally came to rest on her bow, and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Sun’s been feeling a little homesick lately. He goes back home as often as he can, Mistral is close enough to Vacuo by sea for weekend visits. His family is there.”

 

Blake blinked, eyes wide.

 

“He didn’t mention his family to you?” Neptune guessed. “He would have, eventually. My guess is he’s too hung up on missing them right now. Believe it or not, Sun can get really lost in his head sometimes when it comes to them.”

 

“So, do you know where to find him?”

 

Neptune sighed and leaned against the closed door. “My team has tried everything to distract him from his feelings – staying up late, sparring, but it hasn’t gone well…”

 

“The courtyard incident?” Blake asked. She remembered a few mild explosions rocking the front entrance of the school. She’d looked on from the library as Sun and Scarlet appeared to be sparring, but something in Sun’s movements hadn’t been as energetic as usually. That had been a week ago. Neptune nodded, face grave.

 

“Precisely. He’s been getting edgy for a while now, but nothing we’re doing to try and distract him seems to be helping. With the festival coming up soon, there’s not been time for him to take an extended weekend trip to Vacuo,” he rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. “You know, Vale actually has a large Faunus population compared to Haven. I’d hoped that would make him feel a bit more like he was in Vacuo, but…”

 

“It’s only Sun, Velvet and I, and about thirteen more students in other years besides. And no one knows I’m one. The city isn’t much better.” Blake had been a lot of places in her life, but she tried to remember what the streets of Haven had been like. But that didn’t matter, if Sun had gone missing.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, that he was gone?” 

 

“We thought he was with you. Sun’s been missing for the past three days. Man, he got here before us; he’s probably scoped out some places. We’ll never be able to find him,” suddenly overcome, Neptune leaned heavily on a desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. Blake hesitated before placing a firm hand on his arm. 

 

“Don’t worry, Neptune, I know where to look.”

 

-

 

Blake found him on the roof. As soon as she’d gotten the chance, she’d gone off into downtown Vale. Climbing the roof to the buildings that overlooked the port was no challenge, though she was sure she didn’t manage it half as gracefully as Sun must have. As she cleared the edge of the roof, she spotted Sun instantly. 

 

The monkey Faunus was sitting on the opposite side of the building, legs dangling off the roof’s edge, resting stiffly on arms that leaned back, his tail lying flat and motionless behind him. He was staring out at the ships as they made port, and further, out into the open ocean. 

 

“Enjoying the view?”

 

His tail twitched at her voice. She crossed the roof to join him at the edge, and slid to a seat. She tilted her head towards him, and he glanced up shyly from beneath messy bangs, eyes mostly obstructed by the matted fringe. 

 

Blake’s hand flickered up towards her bow. With a determined tug, the ribbon slithered out of its safe shape, and trickled into her hand. Her ears twitched at the freedom, caressed by the light winds of the fresh, open air.

 

Sun smiled. “You didn’t have to do that,” he murmured.

 

Blake hinted at a smile herself. “I know. But I wanted to.”

 

He laughed and leaned into her side. His cheek brushed the top of her head, and was brushed softly by the velvety fur of her ear. He sighed, and finally seemed to relax.

 

“Thanks, Blake.”

 

“Have you figured out which ship goes to Vacuo yet?” Blake asked. 

 

Sun chuckled. “Neptune told you?” 

 

She placed her hand on the warm material of Sun’s jeans; he must have been sitting out here for some time, contemplating the docks.

 

“He’s just worried. He thought you were with me, but when he found out I also hadn’t seen you in a few days he got a bit frantic.”

 

“Do you ever miss them?” Sun’s tone was tender and wistful, but the change in topic startled her. 

 

“What?”

 

“You said you were practically born into the White Fang. And they weren’t always terrible. It must have felt like a family, right?” 

 

Blake felt something inside herself settle. She’d been so on edge about the White Fang, especially among her team. She felt like Sun was giving her permission to be nostalgic.  
Blake thought of Adam, and the other children she’d been raised with. Playing games, listening to lessons from their leader, running through a protest, a sign in one hand, Adam’s wrist in the other…

 

Her contemplative silence was enough of an answer for Sun.

 

“It’s funny,” he said, “the White Fang is something I worry about the most for my family,” he turned and looks at her for the first time since she’s arrived. His grey eyes, usually so alight with mischievous energy were clouded with overflowing concern.

 

“What are you worried about?” Blake asked.

 

“They recruit in my neighbourhood. The young kids, while they’re impressionable. I’ve been trying to get mom to move, but she can’t. She has friends, and no time to make it. I’ve got three younger siblings, did you know? I make it back as much as I can to help mom out, to keep my siblings out of trouble, to make sure the White Fang isn’t going anywhere near them…” He shudders. Blake squeezes his thigh, captivated by his story. 

 

“Sun, I didn’t know,” she said.

 

“I’m just so worried. I’m so far away from them. The neighbourhood is tight – there are friends who I know are looking out for them, but still,” he ducks his head.

 

“You’re a good brother. I had someone who was like that. A few years older. He looked out for me. We took care of each other. When things started to change and I was scared, he protected me,” Blake moved her hand from Sun’s thigh to his shoulder and squeezed. “Your siblings know how much you love them. They’ll want to make you proud. They’ll look out for themselves.”

 

Sun smiled. “Thanks, Blake. It’s a bit weird to hear it from your angle, given you know, the whole ‘wrong side of the fence’ thing, but,” he looked up at her, the storm in his eyes seemed to have settled, for now. “Thanks.”

 

He leaned in a planted a quick kiss on her cheek. Blake dropped her arm from his shoulder to his waist while Sun’s arm came up to snuggle around her shoulders. They turned back to the view in front of them. By now the sky was tinging pink and orange, but neither was concerned to move.

 

Blake allowed a fuller smile to paint her lips. She’d always enjoyed sitting in silence, something she’d never thought she could share with another. Just as she thought it, Sun’s tail curled comfortingly around her waist and across their laps. 

 

“Is that okay?” he murmured against her hair.

 

She laughed softy, surprised by the sudden emotion that was choking her.

 

“Of course. Let’s stay here a bit.”

 

Sun _hmmmed_ into her hair, his warm breath puffing on her scalp, teasing at her ears. A blush bloomed on her cheeks suddenly, but she shoved such thoughts away for later. 

 

The sun set, and Sun and Blake didn’t stir until it had.


End file.
